


金色糖果

by MCDfairyR



Series: 魔女世界观 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCDfairyR/pseuds/MCDfairyR
Summary: 打入魔女仆从中的猎魔调查员，歼灭魔女，释放了无辜的人，但他被魔女最后刻骨的仇恨束缚住了手腕，成为了仆从。魔女为自己没见过几面的血脉留下了刻着名字的力量与仇恨的情感——放在了一颗金色的糖球里。灵活而柔软的，属于少女的舌尖品尝过它，最后她循着指引捉到了这位青年。这位青年的眼睛也是金色的，正如魔女妈妈留下的那颗糖。
Series: 魔女世界观 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572127
Kudos: 4





	金色糖果

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，就是上期那个吹笛人的兄弟啦，但是他成为了猎魔人的其中一人。他不是什么正面刚的战斗类，而是调查员那类。本来是想写调查员遇到异端被异端吃了的事的，但是后来就越写越扭曲……害，各位看个乐吧。我瞎打打。  
> 不是什么自愿爱之类的。倒不如说是因为恨。

“呼……”搬运了一车的货物，青年终于闲下来，依靠在墙边长长呼出一口气。  
青年手上的护腕闪烁着魔纹的痕迹，昭示着他早已不再拥有自由。  
“喂，”一根亮红色的拐杖啪的打上了他的小腿，随着动作，紫色的斗篷帽边露出了红色的卷发，“在偷懒吗？”  
魔纹闪动着，那护腕心脏般跳动着，突然开始缩紧，甚至能听到骨节即将被卸下来的咖哒声。随即，放出了细微的粉红色的电击来惩罚青年。  
这个只到青年胸口的女孩正是继承了她疯狂的母亲之名的新一任糖果魔女。

打入魔女仆从中的猎魔调查员，  
歼灭魔女，释放了无辜的人，但他被魔女最后刻骨的仇恨束缚住了手腕，成为了仆从。  
魔女为自己没见过几面的血脉留下了刻着名字的力量与仇恨的情感——放在了一颗金色的糖球里。  
灵活而柔软的，属于少女的舌尖品尝过它，最后她循着指引捉到了这位青年。  
这位青年的眼睛也是金色的，正如魔女妈妈留下的那颗糖。

粉色乳糖的实验记录  
“哦？还能再坚持吗？”  
青年赤裸的只剩内裤，被束缚在地下室的台子上，红色的皮带扣紧了四肢与关节。但与平常不同的是，此时的青年的双乳同女性一般肿胀着，并且随着时间的推移那两块软肉的弧度越发的明显，在粉色乳晕中间，乳尖也越发红润挺立。似乎不属于男性的溢乳现象即将同火山一样爆发。  
青年在被喂下试验品之后便被戴上口枷，糖果中的魔药起了效果，他自己的身体早已经不是他所熟悉的那样。  
属于男性的双乳在缓慢的在十五分钟内一点点涨奶，他不忍去看自己的身体发生的异变，别过头去，试图在口枷的钳制下平稳自己慌乱的呼吸，即使心中的恐惧再怎么被拼命镇压，诚实的泪腺已经让他惊恐的金瞳盈满泪水。终于，煎熬缓和下来，胸口最后在溢乳的前一秒停止了涨幅。  
期间，只有研究时才带着粗框眼镜的少女红发散乱，一旁看似自动记录的纸笔写写停停，她自己则不断的将视线在青年的双乳和秒表之间来回游移。  
少女手中的秒表摁下，十五分钟就是她想要的精确时间。她满意的在粉色糖果最新的制作清单上打了大大的红钩。  
“啾～”少有的，因为她很满意，所以给了他眼角的泪水一个安抚性质的吻。  
红色碎发拂过他的脸庞，引得他被产乳糖提高了敏感的身体猛地颤抖了一下。  
这也在魔女的计算之中，她满意的冲着自走纸笔点点头，不知道又记下了什么可怕的句子。

胸口胀的难受，可现在躺在魔女面前，他的全身都处于下意识戒备状态，更别提要他自己在她面前放松肌肉，让酝酿在胸部的乳汁涌出乳尖。对现状的无力感和对魔女力量的惧怕令他僵硬着身体，眼眶也拦不住屈辱的泪水先一步溢出。  
“副产品检验。”说着她去拿了一只玻璃瓶回来。而此时听到这句话的青年突然意识到她要做什么，开始拼命的挣扎起来，可惜被皮带绑牢牢捆住的身体只能继续留在台子上任魔女宰割。  
她坐到台子的一侧，一只手拿着瓶子，另一只手用来调配糖浆的手指有了新的作用。先用食指和大拇指掐住根部，刺激的青年的喉咙里发出了细碎又隐忍的闷哼，其余的手指轻轻搭上乳肉，轻轻靠上来的冰凉瓶口贴上敏感的乳晕部分，激起白嫩的乳肉一阵痉挛。  
轻轻一挤，青年便因为口枷在喉咙里低吼着喷薄而出。  
“好孩子。”她夸赞。  
但青年的眼睛里还是充斥着紧张与惊恐，不要，这具身体已经……  
可也只有这第一下，之后无论怎么揉弄都只能得到青年在喉咙里可怜兮兮地呜咽的反馈，乳尖和乳肉都紧绷绷的挺立在那只能勉强在指甲间挤出一两滴。  
拜她尝试制作乳糖的计划所赐，去牧场采购时和牛奶工们学习过奶牛们的挤奶过程。  
“真可怜，啧啧。”她咋舌，“是我太心急了……我接下来会尽可能温柔的。”  
奶牛们会因为过度紧张而挤不出牛奶，而这会影响到产出的效率，之后工人们慢慢发现，让与奶牛关系最好的工人去安抚奶牛的确可以让它们很快的放松下来继续工作。  
“虽然我不是个安慰你的好人选，但至少你的身体会承认一些物理手段吧？”她一只手撑着他的腹部，由坐变成跪在台子上，最后不顾洋裙的状态跨坐到他腰腹间。  
女孩柔软的下肢包裹着软糯有弹性的内衣紧贴在裸露的皮肤上。  
太糟糕了，即使金瞳瞌起不去看魔女，但视觉的阻断会让触感依旧，甚至更加清晰。  
纤细的手指在绕着乳肉画圈，一圈绕过根部，一圈绕过乳晕，慢慢集中画向乳尖。  
酥麻的感觉一波一波的涌到青年的胸口，难道就要承认这是自己的身体了吗？  
五指搭在胸的正上方，用抓起的手势做揉捏，直到收拢至乳尖。  
口枷紧锁的呼吸之间，惊吓的喘息逐渐变得暧昧，可怕的是青年的身体非常顺从。  
“喂，你硌到我了。”她突然俯下身青年耳边说。青年这才睁眼注意到自己已经在她的撩拨下半勃起在仅剩的内裤里。  
“太舒服了吗？嗯？”她恶意的向青年的耳廓吹气，“那就快点完成必须的检验吧。”  
轻捏乳头，成年男性的乳液便听话的喷射出来，顺着一侧的乳尖的角度落进小瓶子。没几下小瓶子就装满，魔女满意的将盖子拧紧，摘下眼镜一起放到滚动托盘里。

既然完成了必要的内容，口枷自然也被取下。  
而在魔女股间硌着的硬物似乎变得更烫更硬了。  
“因为被榨乳了所以很舒服吧？”她用天蓝色的眼睛直盯着青年。  
“……不……不是。”  
“因为被好好照顾了乳尖所以很舒服吧？”  
“……没有。”  
“那就是我坐的角度太……”  
“不是的！”  
“可你比刚刚还硬了。嗯，还很烫。”  
她坏笑了起来，紧盯着没被挤过一侧的乳尖，俯下身吹了口气，此时敏感又被温柔照顾过的勃起红粒颤抖着，缓缓从顶端的小孔溢出半透明的白色液体。  
“明明就是很舒服吧？”她隔着两层布料，用柔软的花瓣将滚烫的阴茎贴紧。  
“只要你承认就不会再有更多的折磨了。”  
“呜……！”掐弄乳尖不仅可以挤出甜美的乳液，还可以令他发出可爱的声音。  
青年一定是耻于发出这样的声音的，可这不比被榨取乳汁还被当面品尝来的刺激。  
少女尝到了甜头，于是俯下身去舔弄因为没有被挤干，还没消下去的乳尖。  
“不要舔！喂！唔……”  
“不——要，”她仰头看他，天蓝色里面盛着扭曲的感情“你可是剿灭了妈妈的人，可要好好的代替妈妈‘喂我长大’啊？”  
扭曲的少女祈祷着不存在的母爱，交织着恨意和嘲笑玩弄着打开仇恨开关的青年。  
“怎么能抛下我呢？”  
“……唔，呜……”青年在迷乱之中摇头，黑色的卷发被弄得更乱了。  
青年的内心有愧疚吗？因为他的确杀死了一个母亲。或者是初衷令他坚定着意志？他也的确因为魔女与唯一的家人失散。他不想去想了，不再想了。已经没办法再理性的思考了，因为现状一点都不符合常理。  
舌苔的摩擦，口腔的吮吸都将储存在错误区域的奶水慢慢引导出来。比手指的掐弄要更加温和但也更加色情。  
当然色情的部分不只如此。  
“舒服吗？”又是这个问题，但青年已经只会呜咽与喘息了。  
属于少女的手附在他侧腰，不断的上下抚摸挑动让他更有感觉。他无法动弹，只有附着在呼吸时的颤栗向少女传达着他享受到的快意。脑子已经越来越迷糊了，真的无法运转了。  
“身体很诚实吗？”她笑着，没有明确的答复也没关系，她稍微侧头看向后面，开始前后挺动腰肢红发随着动作前后拂过青年的皮肤，“这边……也是呢……”  
硬物隔着布料躺在少女的三角区域，被前后摩擦，同时被照顾着两边的青年喘的越发细碎，无论少女如何调笑都只能迷蒙着双眼发出无意义的音节。  
“呼……连这里都开始溢乳了吗。”说着青年被花瓣夹弄了一下，前液突然溢出弄的两人股间湿答答的。  
“既然上面也差不多没有多少了，那还是榨下面的比较好吧？”她抬起身子拉下青年的内裤，瞥见了再里面湿粘拉丝的性器。将体位调整到两腿刚好夹住正在跳动的家伙，按着青年的腰腹上下磨蹭了起来。在紧致的包裹感中，性器愈发的红肿胀大，少女勾了勾手指，微弱但刺激的雷电听话的在那一瞬间游走过青年的乳尖，征服感在青年开始小声的啜泣并且达到高潮时到来了，满意了的少女提起裙摆翻身下台，柔软的碎花将污秽遮的严实。  
“……”她将喷发出的剩余乳汁用手指沾到嘴里，青年逐渐远去的意识已经听不清话语。

金色的糖果之中，包含着锁紧两人的魔咒。  
“在这之前，我还挺自由的。”  
“没想到，只因为你端了妈妈的老巢，我就不得不放弃一些自由，还得被迫去恨你。”  
“虽然你的确让我很不爽就是了。”  
“总之，别踏出我规定的边界，你知道我必须……也永远都能找到你。”

金色的糖果中包含着仇恨，这引导着少女亮红色的手杖打在青年的肉体上。  
“说到糖果，鞭子当然也必不可少。”  
“糖果怎么能是孩子的专利。”  
“既然仆从只剩下你一个人，那实验也只能在你身上做了。”  
“啪啪——”疼痛带着色情意味，在富有技巧的杖鞭之后从红痕处传来，混杂着一些泯灭青年尊严的惩罚，意识逐渐模糊，这是属于红发魔女的游戏。  
在数次被这种附着在魔力之上的情感支配过后，少女不禁怀疑起，真的不是那疯狂的母亲支配了自己的身体吗？  
自己的疯狂真的属于自己吗？

魔女主动弃养还是被迫离去已经不重要，  
当金色的糖果被母亲的亮红色火蜥蜴连同羊皮卷一同放到她的床头时，  
她从未犹豫。  
魔女没给她留下过什么好东西。  
未成年就酗酒成瘾和猛磕容易成瘾的魔药，  
皮靴尖敲打着奇怪的节奏，  
晃晃悠悠的在黎明前回到溢满了糖果甜腻香气的屋子里。  
对自己制作的恶趣味糖果感到心里上的满意，  
并从未停止哄他人吃下功效不明的试验品。  
如果得到了足够的力量，那就不用担心会被护短的大魔女制裁，  
如果获得了疯狂的名字，那就不用担心自己所作所为受人非议。

对于她来说，青年是什么呢？  
是仆人，是半个仇人和半个成就她的人，替代了妈妈留下来的人，是罪魁祸首也是唯一的赠品。在不断地扭曲的认知转换中，青年成为了试验专用的素材。  
对于青年来说，她是什么呢？  
是被迫认知的主人，是仇恨的延续，是他毁掉的家庭，是他不想忏悔的对象。折磨之中是什么在支撑着他活下去寻找机会？是他失散多年的唯一的兄弟。他正努力存活。


End file.
